Sugar Rush Vs NASCAR
by BigMoose01
Summary: Taking place between the first and second films, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead travel to another racing game in the arcade called EA Sports NASCAR Racing, and when they get in hot water with the game's star drivers, they end up having to race against them in a winner-takes-all match at the game's hardest track.


One evening at Litwak's Arcade, a customer was playing as Vanellope von Schweetz on the game Sugar Rush, and within the game, Vanellope was getting ready to use her glitching powers.

"Here goes nothing", Vanellope said.

Vanellope glitched to get past Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead, and won the race.

"Alright", the customer said.

Then, Mr. Litwak entered the room.

"Okay, kids", Mr. Litwak said, "it's closing time!"

After everyone left the arcade, Mr. Litwak locked it up for the night, and inside Sugar Rush, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter began conversing.

"Man", Vanellope said, "what a day."

"I'll say", Taffyta said, "it's just so hard to keep up with you, even when you're not glitching."

"Yeah", Vanellope said, "so, you guys wanna do something with me tonight?"

The three were surprised to hear this.

"You want us to hang out with you", Rancis asked.

"Yeah", Vanellope said, "what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing", Candlehead said, "it's just that you usually hang out with that Wreck-it Ralph guy."

"Ralph's having some guy time with with Fix-it Felix", Vanellope said, "so, I thought maybe I'd do something with you guys for a change."

"Well, alright", Taffyta said.

"Great", Vanellope said, "Rancis, Candlehead, you in?"

"I'm down", Rancis said.

"Count me in", Candlehead said.

"Alright", Vanellope said, "let's go!"

The four friends traveled to Game Central Station, and began looking around.

"So, where to", Taffyta asked, "Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dance Dance Revolution?"

"We're going to another racing game", Vanellope said.

The three other racers were shocked to hear what she had said.

"There's another racing game in the arcade", Taffyta asked.

"Of course there is", Vanellope said, "it's right this way."

They walked over to a gate on the other side of the station.

"Here it is", Vanellope said, "EA Sports NASCAR Racing."

"What the heck is a NASCAR", Rancis asked.

"I don't know, I've never been in here", Vanellope said, "I figured maybe this would be the perfect trip for us."

"I'm not sure about this", Taffyta said, "what if the residents of that game don't take to kindly to outsiders?"

"Don't worry about that", Vanellope said, "let's just go in there and have a good time."

"Well", Taffyta said, "okay."

"Great", Vanellope said.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead went through the gate and arrived on top of a hill inside the game.

"Is this it", Candlehead asked.

"This place is way different from home", Taffyta said, "the ground isn't made of cake, and the trees aren't made of candy."

"Guys", Vanellope said, "you might want to see this."

Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead walked over to Vanellope, and saw six different race tracks, their names being Daytona International Speedway, Talladega Superspeedway, Lowe's Motor Speedway, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Phoenix International Raceway, and Bristol Motor Speedway.

"Those are some tracks", Taffyta said.

"I'll say", Rancis said.

"Looks like there's a race going on down at that one", Vanellope said, "let's take a look."

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead went down to Daytona International Speedway, and witnessed a glorious sight.

"Wow", Vanellope said.

There, racing on the track, was the No. 24 DuPont/Nicorette car driven by Jeff Gordon, the No. 8 Budweiser car driven by Dale Earnhardt Jr., the No. 20 Home Depot/Six Flags car driven by Tony Stewart, the No. 48 Lowe's car driven by Jimmie Johnson, the No. 17 DeWalt car driven by Matt Kenseth, the No. 5 Kellogg's car driven by Kyle Busch, the No. 2 Miller Lite car driven by Kurt Busch, the No. 12 Alltel car driven by Ryan Newman, the No. 16 National Guard car driven by Greg Biffle, the No. 31 Cingular Wireless car driven by Jeff Burton, the No. 11 FedEx Express car driven by Denny Hamlin, and the No. 9 Dodge Dealers/UAW car driven by Kasey Kahne.

"And Jeff Gordon takes the lead", the announcer said.

Gordon passed Kyle Busch and won the race.

"Alright", Gordon said, "that's another win in the books."

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead looked up at the scoreboard, and saw that next to the drivers' names were images of either an angel halo or a set of devil horns.

"I wonder what those mean", Vanellope said.

"Those represent the drivers' behaviors", a fan said, "if you got a halo, it means you didn't ram any drivers, and if you got horns, it means you did."

"That's a nice feature", Vanellope said.

"Taffyta would probably have horns for every race back home", Rancis said.

Taffyta angrily elbowed Rancis.

"Come on", Vanellope said, "let's go get acquainted with the drivers.

They walked down to get onto the track, but a security guard stood in their way.

"Hey, what's the big idea", Vanellope asked.

"Drivers only", the guard said.

"We're drivers in the game Sugar Rush", Candlehead said.

"She's right", Vanellope said, "we have licenses to prove it."

They showed the guard their racing licenses and he inspected them.

"Very well", the guard said, "you may enter."

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead went onto the track and walked into the pits, where the drivers were talking.

"Man", Stewart said, "you ran one heck of a race."

"I know", Gordon said, "it's what I do."

Then, Vanellope walked over to them.

"Hi there", Vanellope said.

"What are you kids doing here", Dale Jr. asked.

"We're from the game Sugar Rush", Vanellope said, "I'm Vanellope, and this is Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead."

"The name's Jeff Gordon", Gordon said, "and this is Dale Earnhardt Jr., Tony Stewart, Jimmie Johnson, Matt Kenseth, Kyle Busch, Kurt Busch, Ryan Newman, Greg Biffle, Jeff Burton, Denny Hamlin, and Kasey Kahne."

The other drivers waved hello as they were listed.

"What brings you three to our game", Johnson asked.

"You're not game jumping, are you", Kenseth asked.

"No, of course not", Vanellope said, "we just wanted to come here and see how you guys race."

"I'll tell you how we race", Kyle Busch said, "in top gear."

"Yeah", Gordon said, "life's always fast around here."

"Cool", Vanellope said, "can we drive a few laps around some of your race tracks?"

"I don't see why not", Gordon said.

"But we left our karts in Sugar Rush", Rancis said.

"Oh, right", Vanellope said.

"That's okay", Gordon said, "I'm sure if you ask, some of the drivers will let you borrow their cars."

"Okay", Vanellope said.

After asking around, Vanellope was in Newman's car, Taffyta was in Biffle's car, Rancis was in Burton's car, and Candlehead was in Kurt Busch's car.

"Okay", Vanellope said, "here we go."

They raced around all the tracks in the cars, and after the last one, Vanellope had come to realize something.

"Guys", Vanellope said, "is it just me or is this boring?"

"It's not just you", Rancis said, "those tracks are very dull."

Then, Gordon walked over to them.

"So", Gordon said, "how was it?"

"To tell you the truth", Vanellope said, "it wasn't really exciting."

"What are you talking about", Gordon asked.

"It's boring", Taffyta said, "there are no power-ups, and we only make left turns."

"Trust me, it may seem boring, but we find it exciting", Gordon said, "it really gives you a rush of adrenaline."

"Hate to break it to you, but the only rush that I got was the need to rush out of here and back home", Vanellope said.

Gordon got angry with their comments, and Dale Jr., Johnson, Stewart, Kenseth, and Kyle Busch walked over to him.

"What's going on, Jeff", Johnson asked.

"These kids are bad-mouthing our game", Jeff said.

The other five drivers were angry to hear this.

"You better take back whatever you said", Kyle Busch said, "NASCAR is cool."

"Not really", Rancis said, "racing in Sugar Rush is much more exciting."

"Is that so", Dale Jr. asked, "well how about a challenge?"

"What sort of challenge", Vanellope asked.

"You four against us six", Dale Jr. said, "we'll have a race at Phoenix International Raceway."

"Alright", Vanellope said, "if one of us wins, you have to admit that your game is boring."

"Fine", Dale Jr. said, "but when one of us wins, you have to say that EA Sports NASCAR Racing is the greatest racing game ever."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch", Vanellope said.

"Likewise", Gordon said.

The six NASCAR drivers walked away, and Vanellope turned to Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead.

"Alright, gang", Vanellope said, "let's work together to beat these guys."

"I don't know", Candlehead said, "they're professionals."

"And besides", Rancis said, "Phoenix is an expert level track."

"Come on", Vanellope said, "did Ralph give up when Cy-Bugs attacked our game?"

"No", Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead said.

"Of course not", Vanellope said, "and did I give up when you guys kept trying to keep me from racing?"

After saying that, the trio started feeling very regretful.

"You had to bring that up", Taffyta said.

"No I didn't", Vanellope said, "we have a point to prove to these guys, and we are going to prove it one way or another."

This caused the others to feel confident.

"You're right", Taffyta said.

"Then come on", Vanellope said, "let's show them that their game really is boring after all."

Later, the four Sugar Rush racers were doing some warm-up laps with the six NASCAR racers at Phoenix International Raceway.

"Okay, guys", Vanellope said, "let's do this."

The green flag waved, and they had begin racing.

"Here we go", Gordon said.

The racers competed strong against each other, and eventually, Vanellope was next to Gordon at the front of the pack.

"You're going down", Vanellope said.

"I don't think so", Gordon said.

They went across the finish line, and the white flag waved, meaning there was only one lap to go.

"Let's end this", Vanellope said.

"I couldn't agree more", Gordon said.

The two made contact with each other on their way to the finish line, and as the checkered flag waved, they crossed it at the same time.

"It's a photo finish", the announcer said.

They got onto pit row and waited in their cars for the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the announcer said, "the winner, by a hair, is..."

Vanellope, Gordon, and the other Sugar Rush and NASCAR racers waited in suspense.

"Vanellope von Schweetz", the announcer said.

Vanellope got out of the car she had driven and celebrated, and Gordon got out of his and walked over to her.

"You were pretty good", Gordon said, "I guess you want me to admit that our game is boring?"

"Actually, I had fun", Vanellope said.

This comment surprised Gordon.

"You did", Gordon asked.

"Yes", Vanellope said, "the rivalry on the track made it more enjoyable."

"Is that so", Gordon asked.

"it is", Vanellope said.

"She's right", Rancis said, "I had a great time."

"As much as I hate to admit it", Stewart said, "racing with these kids was really enjoyable."

"Yeah", Kyle Busch said, "we should do it more often."

"Heck, maybe we could visit your game sometime", Kenseth said.

"That would be awesome", Vanellope said, "we'd love to have you."

"Great", Gordon said, "well, I suppose you kids will be heading home now."

"Yes", Vanellope said, "it was nice meeting you guys."

"Our pleasure", Gordon said.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead waved goodbye to all twelve of the playable NASCAR drivers as they left the game for Game Central Station.

"Thanks for inviting us to come with you, Vanellope", Taffyta said.

"Yeah", Rancis said, "we had a great time."

"Any time, guys", Vanellope said.

And with that, the four young racers traveled back home to Sugar Rush.


End file.
